Lebensauger .308
|unlock = 33 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 2 |price = $749,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 0.4 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 92 |stability = 20 |concealment = 16 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 4.64 |reload_max = 6.20 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = wa2000 |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 2|ammo_b_max = 3}} The Lebensauger .308 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle added with the release of the Gage Ninja Pack. Overview The Lebensauger .308 is the first semi automatic sniper rifle to be made available in game. On Overkill and below, it has the potential to kill common units, Shields, Tasers and Cloakers with one headshot. Bulldozers require two headshots, though their faceplate and visor must be removed first. The semi-automatic firing mode allows the user to fire off more shots per second than possible with other sniper rifles, though users should be aware that the reload on the rifle is extremely long, potentially leaving them exposed. This gun is also fairly compact for its type, sporting at a generous base of 16 and a maximum of 18; this allows the Lebensauger to be used in a Dodge build, albeit one with Aced Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard. Summary Pros: * Decent damage, can kill most enemies in one head shot on Overkill difficulty and below * Highest ammo reserve in its class, tied with the Rattlesnake and Contractor .308 * Tied with Contractor .308 and Grom for highest rate of fire in class * Tied with Repeater 1874 for second highest Stability in its class, behind the Rattlesnake ** It is able to make more use of the higher Stability due to its fire rate * Good Concealment * High ammo pickup Cons: * Slowest reload in its class * Slow weapon draw/holster Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Lebensauger-308-Long-Horn.png| +4 Stability Lebensauger-308-Muffler.png| +4 Stability Lebensauger308-Boreas.png| +4 Accuracy Lebensauger-308-M9-Shepard.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Lebensauger-308-Santa's-Helper.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Lebensauger-308-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is a reference to the Texan-native breed of that is well-known for their characteristic horns that can extend to over 1.8 m (5.9 ft) tip to tip for bulls, and 2.1 m (6.9 ft) tip to tip for steers and exceptional cows. *The is a vehicle's . *Based on its coloration, the was likely named after the eponymous . *The (M9 Shepard [✓]) skin was based on the video game series. The name references its protagonist, , an N7 graduate. Achievements Trivia *The Lebensauger's base design is uncertain. Visually, it was clearly based on the Generation 1 Walther WA2000 as evident by its "can" type flash hider and fluted barrel, though judging by the caliber it is seemingly a modified 7.62x51mm Generation 2 as the WA2000 does not have a native .308 Winchester variant in reality. **It is unclear what length Gage went to to acquire (multiple copies of) this sniper rifle for the crew. The real WA2000 was only produced in very small quantities but for hefty prices, making even military ownership uneconomical; on top of that, many design choices also rendered the weapon unergonomic and (at the time) unattractive compared to its competitors, ultimately making it a commercial disappointment. Only 176 units were ever fully-built and sold within the weapon's six-year market life, and of them only 15 were ever imported into the United States. ***While still costing a considerable amount of money to purchase in-game, the Lebensauger is considered cheap compared to other mid-to-late-game weapons. This is another dissimilarity from the real WA2000, as due to the aforementioned limited number of rifles ever made, not many units survived the many decades since the production halt. Those that still exist today are considered extremely rare and can command exorbitant prices in an auction, with recorded bids going as high as $40,000 for a secondhand Generation 2 unit, and $75,000 for a mint-condition one.http://www.snipercentral.com/walther-wa2000/ ***Despite its popularity, the WA2000 was not noted for its reliability, and thus will require a lot of time and money invested into maintaining it to ensure consistent performance. Given the rarity and status of the weapon, the total cost of repeated maintenance is usually higher than that of the rifle itself. ***Because of it's rarity and status, it can be presumed that the Lebensauger .308 is merely a copy of the WA2000, and not a genuine unit. **The in-game weapon comes with an extended 10-round magazine, an odd addition seeing as the magazine option was scrapped in reality due to the unsuccessful market run of the WA2000. As no 10-round magazine for the WA2000 was ever produced, the in-game box is most likely aftermarket. *The Lebensauger is a product of the German company "Karl Lakner Waffenfabrik GmbH", a clear nod to , the WA2000's manufacturer in reality. *The receiver texture indicates that the Lebensauger was imported into the United States by a "Jones' Exotic Guns" company, which is likely where Gage managed to procure said rifle for the crew. *The Lebensauger .308 is the second bullpup sniper rifle to be added, after the Thanatos .50 cal. *Gage is seen chambering an unscoped Lebensauger near the end of the Ninja Pack trailer. As his rifle has neither sights nor scopes, it is highly impractical to use, as such the chambering was likely done for the sake of dramatic posturing only. *The Lebensauger's base Concealment is rather low, despite being based on a notoriously compact weapon. The specific model of the WA2000 it was based on (Generation 1) even has a short barrel by default. It has a notably high concealment rating compared to other sniper rifles in Payday 2 though. *Prior to Update #79, the Lebensauger was the only sniper rifle to have its default scope in its inventory icon. *The Lebensauger's description on the Ninja Pack's announcement site is an indirect reference to the Danish studio IO Interactive and their famous line of Hitman videogames. **The Names Are for Friends, so I Don't Need One achievement is also a Hitman reference, with the title being part of a line spoken by Agent 47 in Hitman: Blood Money, and the required use of the Lebensauger being a nod to 47's signature WA2000. **The Lebensauger's alleged high-mobility in the same description is a false claim, as the WA2000 was noted to be quite unwieldy due to its primarily wooden composition (the rifle weighs approx. 18lbs loaded and fitted with a scope). This is one of several shortcomings of the rifle that contributed to the cessation in its production. *"Lebensauger" can be roughly translated into "life-sucker" in German. *The safety of the Lebensauger is engaged when viewed from the left. It is, however, released when the weapon model is viewed from the right. References Gallery 2015-07-17 00012.jpg|Inventory preview of the Lebensauger .308. Lebensauger .308.jpg|The Lebensauger in-game. ru:Lebensauger .308 Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC